conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Sierran Cultural Revolution
edition of Comparison of Western and Oriental Thought, a highly influential book from the Sierran Cultural Revolution era |AKA = Xinchou Revolution, Revolution of 1901, Sierran Cultural Revolutionary Era, Cultural Revolution, Orientalization of Sierra |Location = Sierra |Date = 1901–1955 }} ; Yin Metal Ox) revolution" | p = Xīnchǒu gémìng | w = hsin -ch`ou -ko -ming | j = San -cau gaak -ming | hangul = 공화국 문화 혁명 | rr = Gonghwaguk munhwa hyeokmyeong | kanji = シエラ文化大革命 | kana = | hiragana = ぶんかだいかくめい | romaji = Shiera Bunkadaikakumei | tha = เซียร์ราปฏิวัติวัฒนธรรม | vie = Cách mạng Văn hóa Dãy Núi | chuhan = 塞拉文化大革命 | han = 美國的辛丑革命 | hanr = Bikokang Shintsu Kakbing }} The Sierran Cultural Revolution, also known as the Xinchou Revolution ( : 辛丑革命; : Xīnchǒu gémìng), or the Revolution of 1901, was a period of social and political change that coincided with the that took place in Sierra from 1901 to 1945. The Revolution radically changed racial and social attitudes in Sierra, and led to the birth of contemporary Sierran culture and other concepts including Sierran Hanzi. The Revolution was marked with widespread legal reforms, shift in attitudes and customs, increased immigration, and violent outbreaks from . The change transformed Sierra into a society and impacted modern Sierran politics and democracy, leading it towards the global power it has reached in the present-day. The Revolution began in response to the effects of the and continued immigration of people from and into Sierra, as well as Sierra's imperialist endeavors in the Pacific. Its colonization of Hani was instrumental in bridging cultural exchange between the two powers and providing momentum for the Revolution. The rapid modernization and technological advancement of Sierra came at the cost of poor living conditions for the lower and middle classes and widespread corruption among Sierra's corporate elites. Immigration on the other hand, fueled racial tensions between the predominant Sierran whites and non-white immigrants who posed a threat to economic and labor interests. Social progressives and reformists sought to consolidate better conditions and rights to the disaffected commoners and to extend cordiality to new ethnic groups. Rigorous and active campaigning for civil rights to Asians, Hispanics, and blacks led to increased social integration and coexistence. The especially apparent prominence of Asian immigrants in Sierra eventually ballooned into genuine interest among whites, mystified with , though best exemplified through sociologist Mark Culler's Comparison of Western and Oriental Thought who called for the union between European Protestant culture with East Asian culture. Growing acceptance and open adoption of new cultures between all ethnic groups evolved into a national, cohesive culture of similar customs and beliefs that consolidated elements from both Western and Eastern culture. Opposition to the changes ushered forth by the Revolution came from traditionalists and who sought to preserve ideals of and rejection of progressive thinking. Occasionally, resistance turned violent, with numerous race-related riots, s, murders, and organized crime against minorities spearheaded by racist and nationalist organizations such as the Imperial Knights of Sierra (IKS) and the Workingmen's Party. Even after the Revolution ended, it continued to face resistance in some areas of Sierra (particularly in the Styxie), which later evolved into The Disturbances during the years between the 1960s and 1980s. Increased social stigmatization of these groups and continued growing acceptance of the new revolutionary culture, coupled with government support for such changes eventually led to the counterrevolutionary movement's apparent obsolescence by the end of . Today, Sierran society regards the Revolution as the key instrument to its success and flourishing culture. The Revolution allowed Sierra to modernize and to transcend group differences, granting it the power to focus on domestic issues, and work towards national improvement. The mass enfranchisement and politicization of various groups encouraged and reforms in business allowed for fairer conditions for workers. In addition, the Revolution is viewed as the hallmark of modern Sierran culture and the precursor to similar social movements in other Anglo-American countries such as the ). Background The precursory events that led to the Sierran Cultural Revolution traces as far back to the in 1849 when people from all parts of the world traveled to the California Republic in search of gold. Though gold rush prospectors were predominantly whites from neighboring Anglo-American countries, many hopefuls from Asia and Latin America also arrived. The gold rush saw a collision of different ethnic groups and competition that manifested as intense rivalry and racial tension along ethnic lines. The most visible ethnic group that arrived to California were the Chinese, most of whom came from the poor southern, region in search for gold. Leaving their wives and families at home, most Chinese men only had the intention of finding gold and returning home with whatever sums of profit they acquired. Largely lawless, gold fields were breeding grounds for violence, and racially-motivated violence against the Chinese and other minorities were common who were without legal protections. In order to survive in California without being attacked, the Chinese formed s, the most prominent being that in San Francisco City, to avoid persecution. The were also present, though their numbers in Sierra were initially small in comparison to the Chinese. More Japanese arrived after the Gold Rush ended. This immigration wave was a direct response to labor demand for railroads construction during the early 1850s and 60s under the newly established Kingdom of Sierra. Like the Chinese, the Japanese were also ostracized for their race, and were forced to take up occupations with meager earnings. Hispanics, whose presence had long been established in Sierra, also received discrimination and violent opposition from the whites but were more readily accepted than the Asians. Californios, who were essentially white Spaniards, were often treated far better than other Hispanic groups. When Sierra was founded in 1858, succeeding the California Republic through the promulgation of the new constitution, it was still predominantly with most settlers winding up as farmers, rather than merchants or artisans in the cities. This changed in the 1860s when the effects of the were realized as rail lines connecting Sierra with the east brought in industrialists and investors. Sierra's involvement in the War of Contingency also contributed towards the Kingdom's rapid growth. The Kingdom's victory over the United Commonwealth generated a strong sense of national pride and spirit, and confidence in the government's plan to expand. Smith I and his prime ministers led an ambitious plan to strengthen Sierra's military and economic prowess, and these motivations inadvertently led to increased exposure to foreign peoples and ideas. The modernization of Sierran infrastructure and the emergence of the manufacturing industry led thousands of Sierrans into the cities. This confluence of migrant whites and minority urbanites increased contact and coexistence amongst each other. As cities grew, Sierra's dependence on international trade grew. The emergence of Sierra's imperialist endeavors in the Pacific helped stimulate the Kingdom's fixation towards the East. Among Sierra's acquisitions included Hawaii and the Gilbert and Ellice Islands, both of which had large indigenous and Asian populations. While this colonies were far-flung from the mainland, the ethnic composition and importance of these multiethnic societies foreshadowed Sierra's transition into one itself in the coming century. However, it was Sierra's involvement in Hani, which would establish a deep connection between both nations. Sierra first began nominalized trade with the Asian Pacific islands in the early 1860s, competing with other foreign governments, namely Spain. Sierran investment and economic ventures in the archipelago led to a strengthened Sierran economy, as well as intrigue by average citizens, who were exposed to exotic fruits such as and other products imported from the islands. The modern Sierran Hanzi traces its origins back to this early trading period, as more and more merchants were exposed to the Han language and ideas. Han immigration began to arrive in Sierra and would increase substantially in later decades as Sierra's involvement grew. In 1874, the Sierran Civil War broke out between the rebelling Republicans and the Monarchists. Within months, much of northern Sierra was taken over by the Republic. With the temporary removal of the Monarchists in major cities in northern Sierra (including San Francisco City, , and Bernheim), the Republic was able to exert its ideas of Landonite republicanism in the area. Among the precepts proclaimed by the Republic was racial tolerance and acceptance. Isaiah Landon, the Republic's leader, was a firm believer in a multiethnic state, and appreciated Asian culture. Landon indiscriminately chose non-whites to serve in his government, and instructed his military officials to accept all recruits, and lead mixed-group divisions. In the Republic, men and women of all races were free to vote and participate in the government. Though the Republic only lasted for fewer than four years, the effects of Landon's pro-equality measures, and protection of ethnic minorities were everlasting in the formerly occupied cities, and made them more susceptible to the Sierran Cultural Revolution. Ironically, the Styxie, Landon's homeland, would be among the few areas in Sierra that partially resisted Landon's ideas, and ultimately the Cultural Revolution. Today, the culture of the Styxie resembles more closely with the rest of Anglo-America than it does with Sierra's. Most historians conjectured that the relative absence of ethnic minorities (with the exception of some Hispanics) in the area, coupled with the fact that the region was mostly agrarian and rural (and thus sparsely populated) in nature is largely responsible for this phenomenon. The geographic separation of rural whites in the Styxie with urban Asians in the coasts stunted acceptance of ethnic diversity in this area. Following the defeat of the Republic, during the postwar Industrial Revolution, Sierra underwent issues ranging from pollution, corruption, , to that also plagued other industrializing nations of the time. This time period came to be known as the , the government's lack of regulations and subsidies for major corporations, particularly those in the railroad industry, often resulted in the lack of protections for workers from dangerous and unsanitary conditions as well as unfair wages and compensation. and became a major issue in the cities and these problems were further compounded for ethnic minorities who faced additional discrimination and hostility from whites. Deemed a threat to the working white class, minorities were denied membership to s which were designed to help negotiate better conditions between employees and employers and even denied jobs from various businesses. The Democratic-Republicans counted prominent members in its ranks who advocated for restrictions of immigration and the deprivation of property rights to minorities, particularly those of Asian descent. Fusing with racism, the Democratic-Republican Party's radicals were well-received among the working class who were in desperate need of good jobs. Born out of agrarian politics, the Party had been fiercely , the party also advocated and recommended the forced deportation of all non-white and "non-essential" people from Sierra. The Royalist Party on the other hand, were strongly in favor of manufacturing and therefore, supported an open, international market and supported the increase of s to protect Sierran industry. The Royalists, who dominated the Gilded Age era, were backed by industrialists, entrepreneurs, and the emerging middle-class. Many business leaders and pro-business politicians supported immigration, and became recognized allies for Asian communities. The Democratic-Republicans, whose interests now consisted of both those in the field and in the town, struggled to move forward in a unified direction. They were ultimately unable to accommodate the interests of two opposed sides. The party would eventually move towards industrialization, abandoning its predominantly agrarian outlook as the political power of the urban voters eclipsed that of those in the rural lands. All-inclusive labor unions, advocacy organizations, and other associations began to emerge in late 19th century. In the city, an emerging generation of young working adults alienated by working conditions and social pressures began organizing, demanding the call to action and progress. In addition, Sierran-born children of immigrants began to assert their rights as full-fledged citizens, and won various landmark cases through the Supreme Court, securing legal protections for minorities. Early stages Progressive Era Prior to the rise of the Revolution, the Sierran progressive reform movement had established a firm footing in politics since the early 1890s. Self-identified progressives were social activists and political reformists who sought to eliminate problems caused by modernization, industrialization, urbanization, and government corruption. In addition, progressives were equally concerned with immigration, particularly from Asia. Compared to earlier immigration reformists however, the progressives desired to assimilate Asian immigrants rather than to restrict their ability to immigrate into Sierra. Labor unions had continued to oppose foreign immigration up until the late 19th century, as they feared the influx of unskilled, low-paid workers would compromise the union's ability to raise wages and to improve working conditions through . However, both the liberal-minded monarchy and its prime ministers had resisted such calls, fearing it would subvert Sierra's economic development, and foreign relations with Eastern powers. Through free press and assembly, progressivism encouraged organized strikes, demonstrations, and protests to apply pressure against government policies. Many young second-generation Asian Sierrans, who were raised and educated in Sierran schools, began mobilizing politically. This new intelligentsia helped improve the standing and respect for the Asian community as a whole. Asian youth activists co-opted with political progressives in advancing their rights, and fighting racism, and joined ranks with older-generation members who had formed their own support networks. Civil Rights Movement The Sierran Civil Rights Movement was a social movement and segment of the Cultural Revolution that mobilized during the Progressive era. Ethnic minorities demanded integration and an end to discriminatory practices permitted by law, and to secure federal regulations to protecting civil liberties. The movement was noted for its usage of and nonviolent protest staged across the Kingdom by members of the Asian Sierran community, Hispanics, blacks, and their white allies. Communities clashed over disagreements and organized events, and politicians were divided on the issues presented by the movement. On January 20, 1908, Parliament passed the Fifth Amendment to the Sierran Constitution, which extended suffrage to all adult citizens irrespective of race or gender. This was considered a major victory for proponents of the movement as it guaranteed stronger representation for minorities in provinces where such suffrage was previously denied. Prior to the amendment, over half of the nation's provinces and counties restricted voter registration and participation to white males only, with such restrictions held by the Supreme Court in several instances. With the federal amendment, all such discriminatory laws and practices were ultimately outlawed across all levels of government. The Supreme Court, now under the administration of pro-Revolution Chief Justice Kent Kearney, helped overturn obsolete electoral laws that discriminated people of color and women. Laws cracking down on segregationist policies and other discriminatory practices were also similarly struck down by the Supreme Court. The Heritage Preservation Housing Act of 1892 in San Joaquin was declared unconstitutional by the Supreme Court on December 7, 1911, overturning numerous of similar laws throughout the Kingdom. Parliament passed the Civil Rights Act of 1912, which expressly prohibited discrimination against race, sex, religion, or national origin, which further solidified political support for minorities and other disadvantaged groups. Sierran rule of Hani After the conclusion of the Sierran–Spanish War in 1898, Sierra became the sole foreign power in the Han archipelago. The two nations had entered into a working relationship built on trade, cooperation, and technological exchange, with Sierra assisting in financing Hani's own economic development. As Sierra's influence over the Han government grew, Han nationalists began to mobilize against the growing fear of complete Sierran domination. In that same year, following the death of pro-Sierran Emperor Li Huang, his wife, the Empress Regent Mei Ling, began to push back against Sierran assistance. ''Comparison of Western and Oriental Thought'' Transitional period World War I ''Approbatio'' period World War II Post-war period Opposition Race riots Ku Klux Klan Ideology Sierran humanism has been used to describe the various aspects of modern Sierran culture and social values that were advanced during and after the Sierran Cultural Revolution. It is regarded as a syncretized form of that combines and , and entails a way of living and mentality that has guided modern Sierran society. At its core, Sierran humanism advocates for a "harmonious society" by which a stable, functional society is required for economic vitality, public safety, and personal happiness. It aims to promote and political , while defending a clearly defined hierarchy where social relations are emphasized, especially among families and close friends. Mainstream Sierran humanism has strong religious undertones, drawing much of its theological aspects from . Sierran humanists believe humans are naturally evil and are predisposed to commit immoral acts because of , but are redeemable and perfectible through / alone. Although humans are corrupted by sin, redemption through Christ means that one's humanity should be accepted and embraced, not despaired upon. Although they recognize that salvation can only be guaranteed by faith only, the transformation of a soul towards becoming Christ-like can be obtained through harmonious fellowship and respect for fellow individuals. Sierran humanists argue that by honoring relationships between other people, one can draw closer towards obeying and following God. By following God, one in turn, honors the "natural, intended order of the universe", and thus helps bring forth peace and harmony around them. Sierran humanists abide by the Five Constants or virtues identified in traditional Confucianism, as well as the classical Sìzì (四字), which includes three additional virtues: ;Five Constants *''Rén'' (仁, benevolence, humaneness); *''Yì'' (義/义, righteousness or justice); *''Lǐ'' (禮/礼, proper rite); *''Zhì'' (智, knowledge); *''Xìn'' (信, integrity) ;Four Virtues *Zhōng (忠, loyalty); *Xiào (孝, filial piety); *Jié (節/节, contingency); *Yì (義/义, righteousness) Aftermath and effects The Disturbances Legacy See also *Culture of Sierra *Cuisine of Sierra *Demographics of Sierra *Religion in Sierra *Sierran etiquette *Sierran Hanzi *National Identification Card (Sierra) Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Culture of Sierra Category:History of Sierra